User talk:Luna-daughter of Artemis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Luna-daughter of Artemis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 15:23, December 3, 2010 Welcome to the wiki! Kakki10 17:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki~! Please feel free to message me if you have any questions, or if you would like someone to show you around. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Story Yeah, I've read it and it seems great so far. Keep it up! Instead of a blog, however, you might want to consider making a page to post your story. That's normally how we do it here. It's your choice though. Kakki10 18:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) To create a story, you just click the "add page" button. Then give it a name, click the format, and create! This button can be found on the main page of this website. I don't know why it's not everywhere, but it's definitely on there. Kakki10 11:36, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yep, exactly. P.S. You can sign your username at the end of anything (mostly used for talk pages) by typing in a "~ ~ ~ ~" without the quotation marks and without the spaces. It just helps out a bit so people know who said what. Kakki10 21:48, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice story, if I were an admin, I'd definetly 100% nominate it for best story of the year. P.S. Write who's POV. P.P.S. Wait a minute, I recongnize you from the Camp Half-Blood wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moodle 20:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice story! Nice story, if I were an admin, I'd definetly 100% nominate it for best story of the year. P.S. Write who's POV. P.P.S. Wait a minute, I recongnize you from the Camp Half-Blood wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moodle 20:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice story! Nice story, if I were an admin, I'd definetly 100% nominate it for best story of the year. P.S. Write who's POV. P.P.S. Wait a minute, I recongnize you from the Camp Half-Blood wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moodle 20:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Again! Hi Luna!It's me,Artemis.Nice story!I really like it.Can you read my story?It's called Beautiful Artemis Rivera-A Destiny.Oh,and when your done,could you tell me some changes I could make?Thanks!BeautifulArtemis 12:39, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yeah,I know it's weird,but it's just a story.XDBeautifulArtemis 05:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, there's two actaully. The one I used was Lunaii and the other one people sometimes use is eLouai (the link won't work, sorry) Hazelcats DoH HoO 11:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Right click the avatar and click Save Picture As. Elouai is the one with the full body, and do the same thing to save the picture.Hazelcats DoH HoO 23:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering, where do you make the avatars on your user page? I noticed another user made one.... Hazelcats DoH HoO 15:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hazelcats DoH HoO 04:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi!!! your stories are really great pls. keep writing May I ask? Hi Luna this is karikamiya may I ask?how did you create the avatar?Karikamiya 11:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) put a link put a link on it !! highlight the word then click the link button its found in the text appearance then a box will appear write on the target page the name of the page you want and write in the text to display what you want to be displayedKarikamiya 11:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Your story=Awesome!!!!!!!!! I just finished reading your story and I think that it's awesome and that it was worthwhile reading. I have to say that Raina Archer is my favourite character, because my favourite God is Apollo. Maybe you should put two seperate polls at the bottom. One where people vote for their favourite character and one where people vote for a whole series to be made by you, using the characters you have and maybe even new ones Moodle 13:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC)! Your Story your story is great as always please continue writingKarikamiya 10:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC)